


The first roots

by DarkMaaagic



Series: Warriors AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, First Meetings, I mean, Kittypets (Warriors), L E S B I A N S, Multi, No Smut, Peace, Prophecies, War, Warriors AU, YALL NASTY, eventually, future tags will be added, its Warrior cats so, it’ll have war, there is some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMaaagic/pseuds/DarkMaaagic
Summary: It's just the allegiances.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character (s)
Series: Warriors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027966
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

Allegiances  
Meadow clan :  
Leader :  
Puddle’ star : Puddle’ star is a dark brown tom with blue eyes and white spots.  
Deputy :  
Forest’ shade : forest’ shade is a black she- cat, with green eyes, White paws and orange tail.  
Medicine cat:  
Dappled’ moth : Dappled’ moth is a light grey she- cat with Half’ orange half’ blue eyes and black stripes.  
Morning’ light : Morning’ light is a ginger she- cat with orange eyes, dark ginger spots and back.  
Senior warriors :  
Cold’ gaze : Cold’ gaze is a light grey tom with blue eyes and white on his muzzles and paws.  
Mud’ skip : Mud’ skip is a white she- cat with brown fur on his legs and yellow eyes.  
Olive’ water : Olive’ water is a dark grey tom with green eyes and black fur around his muzzle and eyes.  
Thorn’ stem : Thorn’ stem is a ginger tom with brown eyes, black fur on his legs and white fur on his tail.  
Plum’ swipe : Plum’ swipe is a black tom with purple eyes and ginger fur on his chest and muzzle.  
Warriors :  
Thorn’ leaf : Thorn leaf is a tabby tom with green eyes and dark brown on his back.  
Sky’ cloud : Sky’ cloud is a light ginger tom with teal eyes and dark brown underfur.  
Grey’ gaze : Grey’ gaze is a grey tom with orange eyes and dark grey spots.  
Boulder’ toss : Boulder’ toss is a light brown she- cat with olive- colored eyes and dark brown spots.  
Flower’ fall : Flower’ fall is a brown she- cat with orange eyes, white underfur and reddish- spots on her back.  
Amber’ flame : Amber’ flame is a ginger she- cat with orange eyes and a scar going from her shoulders to her lower back.  
Thrush’ flight : Thrush’ flight is a brownish- grey tom with green eyes, brown spots on his back and brown stripes on his legs.  
Sweet fin : Sweet’ fin is a blueish- grey she- cat with dark blueish- grey stripes on her back.  
One’ claw : One’ claw is a tabby she- cat with blue eyes and white stripes, she has one’ claw missing from her front left foot.  
Apprentices :  
Jay’ paw : Jay’ paw is a grey tom with green eyes and dark grey spots.  
Thistle’ Paw : Thistle’ fur is a white tom with orange eyes and a grey underbelly.  
Ivy’ paw : Ivy’ paw is a brown tabby she- cat with green eyes and a white tail and paws.  
Tall’ paw : Tall’ paw is a grey tom with blue eyes and dark grey fur on his legs and tail.  
Tawny’ paw : Tawny’ paw is a light ginger she- cat with orange eyes, she has grey and brown spots on her tail.  
Starling’ paw : starling paw is a white albino she- cat with reddish- pink eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentices :  
N / A  
Kits :  
Berry’ kit : berry’ paw is a white tom with yellow eyes and yellow spots.  
Hail’ Kit : Hail’ kit is a grey she- cat with brown eyes and white spots.  
Burnt’ kit : Burnt’ kit is a dark ginger she- cat with greens eyes and black spots.  
Half’ kit : Half’ kit is a ginger tom with blue eyes, the back half of his body is black.  
Queens :  
Apple’ belly : Apple’ belly is a light brown she- cat, the fur on her muzzle and belly falling out.  
Fire-fly’ light : Fire-fly’ light is an ginger she- cat with Orange eyes and a dark ginger back and stripes.  
Brave’ wish : Brave’ wish is a light yellow she- cat with yellow eyes and a white underbelly.  
Elders :  
Monarch’ flight : Monarch’ flight is a black tom with yellow eyes and yellow stripes.  
Swift’ whisker : Swift’ whisker is a yellow she- cat with green eyes and black around her face and paws.  
Soft’ gaze : Soft’ gaze is a blind ginger tom with black stripes, he has scars on his eyes from a battle.  
Sharp’ snap : Sharp’ snap is a grey she- cat with orange eyes and a white head.

Lagoon clan :

Leader :  
Distant’ star : Distant’ star is a brown tom with green eyes and light and dark brown markings.  
Deputy :  
Wandering’ spirit : Wandering’ spirit is a light grey tom with grey eyes and white fur on his chest and paws.  
Medicine cats :  
Calf’ fluff : Calf’ fluff is a white she- cat with blue eyes and cow- like markings.  
Senior warriors :  
Otter’ claw : Otter’ claw is a brown tabby tom with blue eyes and six claws on each foot.  
Twig’ foot : Twig’ foot is a white tom with brown eyes and brown fur on his legs and tail.  
Hawk’ leap : Hawk’ leap is a white she- cat with grey eyes and dark grey spots on her chest and back.  
Smudged’ gaze : Smudged’ gaze is a black tom with blue eyes and white fur around his eyes and chest.  
Blueberry’ tongue : Blueberry’ tongue is a brownish- grey she- cat with blue eyes, fluffy dark brown fur on her legs and tail and a blue- tinted tongue.  
Barley’ snap : Barley’ snap is a light yellow tom with honey- colored eyes and black spots on his back.  
Warriors :

Web’ dust : Web’ dust is a white tom with green eyes and grey stripes all around his body.  
Swift’ bee : Swift’ bee is a honey- colored she- cat with golden eyes and black stripes on her back.  
Fly’ wing : Fly’ wing is a light grey tom with yellow eyes and grey markings all around his body.  
Cactus’ claws : Cactus’ claw is a black tom with green eyes and sharp claws.  
Squirrel’ tail : Squirrel’ tail is a tabby she- cat with orange eyes and an orange tail with a white tip.

Apprentices :  
Silent’ paw : Silent’ paw is a grey tom with brown eyes and white stripes.  
Heather’ paw : Heather’ paw is a brown tabby she- cat with half’ brown half’ blue eyes.  
Vine’ paw : Vine’ paw is a white she- cat with green eyes and dark brown spots.  
Weed’ paw : Weed’ paw is a dark tabby tom with brown eyes.  
Black’ paw : Black’ paw is a black she- cat with blue eyes and a long grey stripe running from her head to her tail.  
Lion’ paw : Lion’ paw is a golden colored she- cat with orange eyes and deep golden colored stripes on her back and legs.  
Medicine cat apprentices :  
Misty’ paw : Misty’ paw is a black she- cat with blue eyes and blueish- grey markings all around her body.  
Kits :  
Moth’ kit : Moth’ kit is a white she- kit with golden eyes and honey- colored fur around her neck and paws.  
Cinder’ kit : Cinder’ kit is a grey she- kit with brown eyes and a dark grey mask.  
Hollow’ kit : Hollow’ kit is a dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and a scar on his mouth.  
Ice’ kit : Ice’ kit is a white tom with light blue eyes and grey spots on his back.  
Queens :  
Snail’ nose : Snail’ nose is a light yellow tom with blue eyes and brown fur on his back.  
Running’ light : Running’ light is a white she- cat with yellow eyes.  
Leaf’ fall : Leaf’ fall is a brown she- cat with blue eyes and white fur on her face.  
Elders :  
Worm’ heart : Worm’ heart is a brownish- grey tom with brown eyes and scars all over his thin body.  
Fidget’ paws : Fidget’ paws is a white tom with blue eyes and one leg missing.  
Ember’ eyes : Ember’ eyes is a dark ginger she- cat with orange eyes and black and white markings on her body.  
Patched’ fur : Patched’ fur is a light grey tom with yellow eyes which had been blinded, he has claw marks on his eyes.

Ravine clan :  
Leader :  
Turtle’ star : Turtle’ star is a black she- cat with green eyes and a white stripe going from her head to her tail.  
Deputy :  
Fly’ trap : Fly’ trap is a grey tabby tom with green eyes .  
Medicine cats :  
Monkey’ tail : Monkey’ tail is a brown tom with yellow eyes and a light ginger mask.  
Senior warriors :  
Fast’ hare : Fast’ hare is a white tom with brown eyes and a brown chest.  
Tiger’ fangs : Tiger’ fangs is a ginger she- cat with blue eyes and black stripes, she has long, sharp fangs.  
Tundra’ snow : Tundra’ snow is a brown she- cat with green eyes and white fur on the back of her head and body.  
Dusk’ sky : Dusk’ sky is a blueish- dark grey tom with blueish – purple eyes and a white chest.  
Sun’ shine : Sun’ shine is a golden- colored she- cat with green eyes and white fur on her underbelly.  
Warriors :  
Koi’ puddle : Koi’ puddle is a white tom with blue eyes and ginger spots.  
Rapid’ water : Rapid’ water is a blueish- grey tom with grey eyes and black spots on his face.  
Feather’ bird : Feather’ bird is a yellow she- cat with brown eyes and fluffy fur.  
Tiny’ call : Tiny’ call is a brownish- white tom with green eyes and brown spots.  
Orange’ cloud : Orange’ cloud is a ginger tom with blue eyes and a dark ginger mask and paws.  
Muddy’ cloud : Muddy’ cloud is a brown she- cat with grey eyes and white splotch- like markings.  
Apprentices :  
Willow’ paw : Willow’ paw is a brownish- grey she- cat with dark grey eyes, she has a scar parting the fur from her shoulder to her leg.  
Wasp’ paw : Wasp’ paw is a honey- colored tom with yellow eyes and black stripes on his tail.  
Sheep’ paw : Sheep’ paw is a white tom with golden- colored eyes and brown fur on his legs.  
Stone’ paw : Stone’ paw is a grey tom with grey eyes.  
Lizard’ paw : Lizard’ paw is a brownish- grey she- cat with green eyes and brown fur on her jaw and neck.  
Pale’ paw : Pale’ paw is a light grey tom with blue eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentices :  
Dove’ paw : Dove’ paw is a grey tom with greenish- blue eyes.  
Kits :  
Milk’ kit : Milk’ kit is a white albino she- kit with red eyes.  
Fading’ kit : Fading kit is a brown tom with the lower half of his body tinged with white fur, he has blue eyes.  
Kestrel’ kit : Kestrel’ kit is a brown tabby she- cat with yellow eyes.  
Lake’ kit : Lake’ kit is a grey tom with blue eyes.  
Queens :  
Storm’ frost : Storm’ frost is a grey tom with blue eyes and dark grey stripes that look like thunder bolts.  
Spotted’ wing : Spotted’ wing is a brown she- cat with orange eyes and dark brown spots.  
Spider’ whisker : Spider’ whisker is a black she- cat with orange eyes and long whiskers.  
Elders :  
Bristle’ tuft : Bristle’ tuft is a brown she- cat with blue eyes and white fur around her neck and tail.  
Long’ tongue : Long’ tongue is a white tom with blue eyes and a long tongue.  
Frog’ catcher : Frog’ catcher is a dark grey tom with yellow eyes and black spots on his chest.  
Pebble’ creek : Pebble’ creek is a grey she- cat with green eyes and scars all around her body.

Mountain clan :  
Leader :  
Crow’ star : Crow’ star is a black tom with blue eyes and white spots on his back and tail.  
Deputy :  
Torn’ song : Torn’ song is a white she- cat with dark brown eyes and black fur on her toes and nose.  
Medicine cats :  
Blue’ wisp : Blue’ wisp is a blueish- dark grey tom with blueish- purple eyes.  
Red’ tuft : Red’ tuft is a dark ginger tom with half’ green half’ blue eyes and extra fur on his neck.  
Senior warriors :  
Talon’ pelt : Talon’ pelt is a grey she-cat with green eyes and a spikey pelt, she has claw marks blinding her left eye.  
Snow’ ice : Snow’ ice is a white she- cat with deep ocean- blue eyes.  
Ripple’ claws : Ripple’ claws is a blueish- grey tom with black eyes and tall claws.  
Birch’ tree : Birch’ tree is a yellowish- white she- cat with golden- colored eyes and brown splotch- like markings.  
Dew’ waters : Dew’ waters is a white tom with blue eyes and a hint of blue in his fur.  
Scorch’ fire : Scorch’ fire is a dark ginger tom with golden- colored eyes and white spots on his back.  
Warriors :  
Burning’ tree : Burning’ tree is a black she- cat with orange eyes and ginger fur on her tail and neck.  
Bramble’ bush : Bramble’ bush is a dark tabby tom with green eyes and white fur on his chest and underbelly.  
Wolf’ ear : Wolf’ ear is a grey tom with yellow eyes and dark grey stripes, he has tall, large, wolf- like ears.  
Shade’ mask : Shade’ mask is a dark tabby tom with purple eyes and a black mask and toes.  
Holly’ berry : Holy’ berry is a brown she- cat with green eyes and dark ginger spots.  
Apprentices :  
Pool’ paw : Pool’ paw is a brown tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Shell’ paw : Shell’ paw is a light brown tom with brown eyes and white spots on his nose.  
Stumpy’ paw : Stumpy’ paw is a black tom with green eyes and brown fur on his muzzle and underbelly.  
Spruce’ paw : Spruce’ paw is a dark tabby she- cat with green eyes and a black fur tinged muzzle.  
Night’ paw : Night’ paw is a black she- cat with blueish- purple eyes and light grey spots on her back and face.  
Spark’ paw : Spark’ paw is a dark ginger she- cat with grey eyes and golden- colored stripes on the back of her head and tail.  
Toad’ paw : Toad’ paw is an albino she- cat with blueish- green eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentices :  
N / A  
Kits :  
Jagged’ kit : jagged’ kit is a white tom with brown eyes and brown jagged- looking stripes, he has short jagged claws.  
Golden’ kit : Golden’ kit is a golden- yellow she- kit with golden- colored eyes and dark golden- yellow spots.  
Ebony’ kit : Ebony’ kit is a ginger tom with brown eyes and a long tongue.  
Maggot’ Kit : Maggot’ kit is a brownish- grey tom with blue eyes and brown round- stripes.  
Queens :  
Rust’ fur : Rust’ fur is a ginger tabby she- cat with orange fire-colored eyes.  
Silver’ leaf : Silver’ leaf is a grey silver- colored she- cat with green eyes and silver stripes.  
Cloud’ frost : Cloud’ frost is a grey she-cat with blue eyes and white fur on her chest and underbelly.  
Elders :  
Bone’ tail : Bone’ tail is a bone- colored grey tom with green eyes and dark brown stripes.  
Violet’ light : Violet’ light is a black she- cat with blueish- purple eyes and a white tail.  
Rain’ fall : Rain’ fall is a blueish- grey she- cat with grey eyes and light grey spots.


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare bloom, And an even rarer prophecy.

Prologue  
As the sun rises in the distance, lighting up the meadow, puddle’ star emerges from his den.  
Puddle’ star would yawn and stretch, ‘What a beautiful day..’ , he’d glance around the clearing, some cats were up and talking to each other, ‘Hm, a beautiful morning . . . for a walk.’  
Puddle’ star would pad out of the clearing and out of meadow’ clan’s camp, he’d sniff the air, it was fresh with the scent of flowers in it, ‘I’ll just walk for a bit, just to waken me up.’ He thought.  
Running through the flowers, Puddle’ star thought – ,' Hm Star’ clan blessed us with plenty of gorgeous flowers'. Although he realized something, blue- colored lilies, were usually very rare to find in the meadow, he’d shrug it off as another blessing of star’ clan’s.

\----------------

As Puddle’ star was returning from his walk, meadow’ clan’s medicine cats, Dappled’ moth and Morning’ light, padded up to him, one looking more annoyed then the other, “Where have you been?!” Dappled’ Moth asks, her fur bristling, “I was only taking a walk,” Puddle’ star answered. “Why do you seem so angry?” he’d ask the old medicine cat. “WHY AM I ANGRY- WELL IT COULD BE THAT OUR LEADER WAS MISSING WHILE I WAS TRYING TO-”  
She was about to continue her rant before the other medicine cat, Morning’ light shut her up. “I apologize, Puddle’ star,” she’d dip her head “But we had a prophecy from star’ clan.” Puddle’ star’s eyes widen, “a prophecy from star’ clan?” he’d ask, clearly confused. “What was it about?” Morning’ light glances at the annoyed medicine cat, urging her to speak, the said medicine cat glances at Morning’ light and then back at puddle’ star, “It was quite a weird dream, I was walking through the meadows but . . .” she’d stay silent for a moment, before continuing, “-The flowers were all blue lilies . . .” The she-cat would say. ‘Blue lilies… aren’t those the flowers I saw..?’ the large tom thought,   
“-Then!” his thoughts were cut off by the voice of the she-cat, “A grey tom appeared in front of me whispering something like . . . “The beautiful blue flowers that rarely bloom, will bloom this new’ leaf, and peace that was found only at the beginning will return.” I tried to ask the tom what he meant but . . . at the blink of an eye he was gone . . . then I woke up. .” The medicine cat looked a bit sad, “I . . I see, whatever star’ clan meant, we must find out, especially if it will help bring peace.” He’d glance off onto the distance, “Whatever it is.”  
Prologue end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie, please, if you have any criticism, please so voice it, i would like to improve.


	3. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings, friend or foe?

Chapter 1.  
A grey she- cat looks out into the forest, Diamond sits on the fence, she wears an interested expression, after all, the forest always intrigued her, one day she will be part of the forest,   
She’d listen to the sound of the forest, it whispers something to her, calling her, saying. . . “Diamond. . Diamond. . .   
DIAMOND!”  
Diamond would wakes up with a jolt, she’d realize that name was called by her brother, Copper,   
“Finally you woke up!” Copper exclaims, Diamond would shake her head, “heh. . sorry. .” , she’d apologize, the ginger tom would sigh, “Well. . the two- legs refilled our bowl, let’s go eat.” , the grey she-cat smiles, “Sounds good!” she’d answer her brother, the ginger tom nods and pads away into the kitchen.  
Diamond would get up and yawn while stretching.  
She’d pad into the kitchen, there she found her two- legs and her brother – who was eating his food . . . and hers. . – she’d walk up to the tom, “Hey!- don’t eat my food.” , the grey she- cat scolds him, Copper would roll his eyes and gets away from Diamonds food.  
Diamond would begin eating her food, the taste bland and disgusting, ‘Jeez. . how does Copper like this?’ she’d ask herself.  
After she finished the cat- food she’d walk up to the counter, Diamond would jump up on the counter, from there, she left the two- leg nest from a window.  
Jumping down, she’d lay down in the grass, enjoying the fresh scent of the flowers in the two- leg nest’s garden.  
A butterfly flies over her, Diamond’s ocean gaze follows the bug, the grey she- cat would get in a hunting crouch, her deep gaze locking onto the colored- bug.  
She’d wait for a few seconds before pouncing, she’d jump up and catch the butterfly with her swift paws.  
“Gotcha!” , she’d smile, “Just wait until I-“ “HEY, WATCHA DOIN’?” The ginger tabby asks,  
Diamond flinched from his voice, freeing the butterfly from her grasp, causing it to fly away,  
“DANG IT-“ She would complain, Copper would quirk a brow, clearly confused. “What’s up?” , he’d ask, “THE BUTTERFLY!-“ The she- cat glares at him, the tom would recoil a bit, stepping back.  
“Wha- do you mean?” the tom would ask, the she- cat would sigh, “You made me lose my catch.”  
She’d answer him, Copper had a face of realization, “Heh . . Sorry . .” The ginger tom would look sheepish.  
The grey she- cat would chuckle. “It’s fine, It was just a butterfly anyways. . “ Her smile would drop a bit, “Hey Copper . .” The ginger tom turns to look at her, “Yeah . . ? “ , he’d say, “Have you . . . ever had dreams of the wild, like . . . flowers. .” she’d ask, the tom would give her a confused look, his blue eyes showing very clear confusion, “Uh, no?” , He’d answer, “Why do you ask?” he’d ask his sister.  
“Well . . . Ah- forget it.” She’d say with a small chuckle, the tom would give her a weird glance before shrugging, “Alrighty, anyways, whatcha’ wanna do?” He’d ask the grey she cat.  
“I Was going to go watch the forest from the fence, you want to do that?” the she- cat would ask.  
“Hm, I think I’ll skip out on that. . .” the ginger tom would answer, “I’ll just go and ask our two- legs to get me some more food.” Diamond’s whiskers would twitch in amusement, “Of course you will.” The she cat would smile.  
The tom would chuckle before turning away, entering their two- leg nest, Diamond’s ocean gaze would turn to the fence, her mind urging her to get on it.  
She would walk to the fence, jumping up on top of it, the grey she-cat would sit on it, stabilizing herself on the fence so she doesn’t accidently fall, after making sure she won’t fall, she’d turn her gaze onto the forest.  
The forest loomed ahead, its aura dark and mysterious, it’s trees large, the leaves green and healthy, Diamond smiled, the she- cat loved the forest’s atmosphere.  
Diamond’s fur puffed up as the wind flew by, the air was warm, it was the middle of new-leaf after all.  
The grey she- cat stayed silent, her eyes closed shut as she listened to the soft forest atmosphere. Her mind stayed in a calm ocean, the sound of waves could be heard in the distance, the warm wind ruffling her fur, the sound of the sand as she moves her paws, calmly walking on the sandy shore. Then she was suddenly in a meadow, her paws were on soft dirt, flowers of many different colors surrounded her. The she- cat walked through the colorful meadow, the feeling of dirt, grass and flowers under her paws was a relaxing feeling.   
Diamond suddenly flinched as she heard rustling. The kitty- pet snapped back into reality, her ears perked, listening to the rustling as the sound crept nearer. Her fur bristled with fear, what could that noise be from, it can’t be a mouse… That noise it’s…  
Suddenly, a brown body emerged from the bushes of the forest. Diamond almost fell off of the fence, her mind was racing, Huh?! Who is this cat?. She’d look the other cat in the eyes, the brown cat’s expression was… scared?  
“Are they still following me?!” The mysterious figure would ask, looking back. Diamond, despite her fear and surprise, turned to look behind the she- cat, fortunately, nothing seemed to be chasing this cat. “I don’t think so…?” The grey kitty- pet would mew, her voice lacking fear, as showing it in front of this strong, seemingly strong, cat could cause her some trouble.  
The brown she- cat would relax a bit, her tall figure not as tense as it was previously, although, the she- cat still looked stressed.  
The mysterious she- cat would release a shaky breath, “Great… Just perfect!” Diamond would flinch at the she-cat’s sudden frustration, something the other cat noticed, as she quickly relaxed herself. Diamond felt a ping of pity for the other cat, as she realized that this scary cat probably has a problem, “H- hey, what’s wrong?” she’d ask, the brown cat would meet her gaze again, “Nothing!” the she- cat would snap at diamond, “it’s not like a kitty- pet would understand.” Diamond frowned, “Look, you didn’t have to tell me y’know… but you didn’t have to be rude about it!” she’d snap back, turning her gaze away from the other cat.  
The brown cat realized being rude really wasn’t the best option at this moment. The cat would sigh, “You’re right… I’m sorry I just… I’m really conflicted right now..” Diamond would spare a single glance to the she- cat before looking back away, “I-I Just… I can’t return to my clan… my home right now a-and… I don’t know what to do okay?!” Diamonds eyes widened, this cat lives… in a what…? But that wasn’t important right now the kitty- pet realized that this cat is probably feeling alone and scared.   
Like diamond’s body moved on It’s own, she was suddenly off of the fence and on the cold, grassy ground, next to the cat that she was previously scared of, “Hey, hey, relax, you’ll be fine, if you’re worried about whoever is in there,” she gestured to the forest with a flick of her tail, “then you shouldn’t be scared, I’m pretty sure you’re the first forest cat who’s ever walked next to the two-leg nests.” Diamond would offer the cat a reassuring smile, which the cat would return shyly, “I guess you’re right…” The cat would mew, “I’m bolder’ toss by the way!” The not- so- mysterious cat would say. Diamond would giggle, “I’m diamond, nice to meet’cha Boulder’ toss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticism is open.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing improvement project, so don't expect it to be good.


End file.
